


Say you don't hate me.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Joker and Bruce have been together for a while, Joker's beginning to want more.





	Say you don't hate me.

Joker was settling quite well into life in Wayne manor, happy to be Batman’s boyfriend and Dick’s second(or third) dad.  
  
They had a nice routine now that Dick had started school, mornings were a rush but it was... nice.  
  
Joker smiled as he and the boys finished their breakfast, he closed his eyes as Bruce kissed him on the cheek, leaning against him as he did.   
  
"I hate you," Bruce said quietly as he pulled away and left the room, Dick trailing behind him, ready to be taken to school.   
  
Joker’s smile fell for a moment, his stomach twisting at the phrase. Being told that so often was beginning to grind on him. He knew what Bruce meant, of course, but... that wasn't what those words meant. They meant the exact opposite.  
  
"I saw that, master Joker," Alfred said from where he stood on the other side of the room.   
  
"'Saw that'?" Joker repeated, forcing his usual smile back onto his face, "Saw what?"  
  
Alfred let it a soft sigh, walking towards the sofa where Joker sat. "The look on your face, sir? You can't hide it. Something's upsetting you."

Joker rolled his eyes, letting out a strained chuckle. "Nothing could upset me, Alfred. My life's perfect, " he said, partially to reassure himself that he was happy. 

He was happy, he was. It was just that one thing, that one phrase, that one little word.

"Oh ok," he blurted out after a moment of awkward silence while Alfred began clearing their plates. "Yes, I am upset," he stated. 

"Is it something master Bruce said?" Alfred asked. 

Joker shook his head, frowning and crossing his arms, "No” his voice lowered as he continued to say, “It's something he _didn't_ say.” He glanced down at the floor and then back at Alfred, “You think I should talk to him about it?”

Alfred smiled softly, cocking his head slightly as he nodded. “If it’s bad enough to take the smile off your face then perhaps it would be best.”

Joker nodded, he chewed his lip for a moment and gave a weak nod. He let out a soft breath and got to his feet, walking after Bruce.

“Hey, Bats,” Joker shouted as he saw him, rushing up to his side and pressing a kiss onto his cheek. “I need to talk to you,” he said quickly.

Bruce looked down at Dick and then back at Joker, “Now?” he asked.

Joker held his hand up to stop Bruce’s whining, “I’ll just take a minute.” He looked at Bruce and felt his mouth dry, his smile fell and his face turn hot.

What if Bruce freaked out? They’d never had this talk. Shouldn’t it be a big planned out conversation?

Dick frowned up at them worriedly, “I’ve got swimming this morning,” he reminded them quietly.

Joker felt a small breath leave him, his smile falling from his face completely, “Actually, uh, you take Dick to school. I’ll talk to you when you get back.”

Bruce looked him up and down, his mouth twitching into a soft frown for a moment, “Ok..?”

Joker frowned as he watched them turn to leave. He let out a loud whine and shifted on his feet. “Wait,” he said loudly, closing his eyes for a moment, almost angrily.

“Bruce!” he said clearly, enunciating himself, “I need to talk to you.”

Bruce turned back to look at him, “Yeah?”

“I don’t,” he frowned, shifting on his feet again, “I don’t _Hate_ you, Batman,” he stated.

Bruce’s face fell, “What..?” he said quietly.

“I don’t hate you. I love you, Bruce, I adore you. I-I-” he stuttered as he struggled to come up with what he truly felt, his eyes darting as he thought, “I _worship_ you for fucks sake, Batman.”

Bruce gasped, slapping his hands over Dick’s ears as Joker spoke. “You what?” he said quietly.

Joker felt tears come to his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest, he looked down at the floor, his voice going quiet, “I love you, Bruce.”

Bruce stuttered slightly, shifting on his face, “Well, I…” he let out a soft breath, “Can’t we go back?”

Joker shook his head quickly, biting his lip, shying in on himself a little. His breath shortened as he felt Bruce’s eyes pierce him, the pressure making it hard to breathe.

“Ok,” Bruce said, his voice sharp.

Joker looked him up and down, “What do you mean ok?” he asked.

Bruce smiled weakly, “I said ok, Joker,” he clarified. “I…” he shook his head, “I might not hate you either…”

Joker smiled widely, his chest swelling, “You-you mean?!” he leant in slightly, urging Bruce to say it out loud.

Bruce let out a soft breath, seeming to relax a little. “I love you, Joker.”

Joker let out a squeal of happiness, he rushed forward, pulling Bruce into a hug and kissing him on the lips, squishing Dick inbetween them.

“Aw,” Dick said quietly, “I don’t know what you said, but kissing’s good right?”

Bruce smiled as Joker pulled away. He glanced down at Dick, “Yeah, kissing’s good,” he said quietly. He let out a happy sigh, seeming almost relieved. He patted Dick on the shoulder, “Let’s go, Dick, you don’t want to be late for swimming.

Dick nodded happily, turning to leave the house, “I love swimming!” he proclaimed, laughing happily.

Joker smiled as he watched them leave. As the door closed he felt relief flood him. He let out a light laugh, running his hand through his hair. He turned on his feet, grinning. “Alfred!” he said loudly, “I want to make a cake for Bruce.”


End file.
